There are many aspects to maintaining good inventory control in a store. Product placement, attractively arranged products, proper grouping of products and sufficient products on the shelves all greatly contribute to increased sales and customer satisfaction. Products on shelves are not static and are constantly changing as customers examine, misplace and purchase items. It takes a significant amount of employee effort to maintain the product displays at their optimum level. Sometimes misplaced items are only discovered during inventory cycle counts.
The current methods are typically either employees or brand managers walk the aisles or sometime RFID enabled systems can notify employees of low values based upon RFID scanned sales. These methods are cumbersome, expensive or only provide partial coverage for the inventory.